The New Adventure/Transcript
Lorcan returned home In the cave, the interdimensional traveling device is opened and Lorcan walked out of the portal before the device's been destroyed for good. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow... Home. Now let's see if i can find a way out of this cave. Lorcan walked through the cave. He goes to a wooden raft to find a way out, He sees a way out but the rocks, stones and stick are blocking the way. He removing them to get out. *Lorcan Darcy: I did it. I'm free. Freed from the cave Lorcan freed from the cave and sees the outside again after a long time. He felt free and happy after a long time. The entire journey turned him from a bad to good. He's sailed to the ocean to see the world after three months. Seeing the world Three months later, Lorcan returned to america and look at the photos of all the countries that he has been. *Lorcan Darcy: Man, what an marvelous adventure. Training as good for new destiny. I can't wait to go home. Lorcan decided to sail to a city. Lorcan walked in the city and look something on television. *News Reporter: It just seen at the fort chicken elementary school two days ago, Senator Molly Williams accidentally wet her pants during the assambly, following her nervous breakdown. It also reveals that Cillian Darcy, the lonley suicidal boy who is presume dead six months ago, is the senator's son. *Lorcan Darcy: Weird. But... where is mom? Lorcan walked to the city and discovers a limousine at the office building. He hides in the alley and discovers that the woman walked into the building is his mother. He decided to go there. Looking around the office building Lorcan arrived at an office building to look around, he goes to the lobby and sees the receptionist working. *Lorcan Darcy: Uh hello, im here to see, Molly Williams. *Receptionist: and you are? *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian Darcy. The Receptionist looked at him, discover that he is Molly's son. *Receptionist: Well, you're in luck, she gone to the bathroom at the far bathroom upstairs, if you want i can tell you which floor is it. *Lorcan Darcy: Sure. Lorcan use the elevator and sees the toilet paper that leads him to the boys toilet. He walked in and see Molly's pants and high-heels means she's in the toilet. He washed his face in nervous. *Lorcan Darcy: Take it easy, man. You're just nervous after six months, tell her you're sorry and ask her for forgiveness. Just tell her. The toilet flush and Molly come out and wash her hands. She sees him in shock. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom, Hi. *Molly Williams: Hi. Oh god what an wonderful surprises! What are you doing here? *Lorcan Darcy: Oh, I'm back from the first dimension... probably permanently. *Molly Williams: Oh right, you've found your true self/twin sister. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. And what are you doing in here? *Molly Williams: Oh um, I um, kinda need to go poo. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? *Molly Williams: Yeah. But, That's fine. It's okay. There's a pool down town, just take a nice swim and i'll come there to check on you. Swimming Lorcan's in the pool, he spent his time to swimming, he sees Molly watching him, he swims back up and sees her. *Molly Williams: You have a nice swim? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah i was just doing some thinking. *Molly Williams: That's fine. I'm here because i couldn't finish due to my toilet emergency. I'm also came here to take you home to our town because, i told everyone that you deserve a second chance. Cillian i also want you to understand, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not gonna shout or scream or raising my voice. It's okay now. You know how much i love spending time with you and your dad. That's why i wanted to spend time with you. *Lorcan Darcy: Like you and baseball? *Molly Williams: What? *Lorcan Darcy: Like when Dad were so excited to teach me baseball when I was six, and I couldn't tell you how totally boring it is. *Molly Williams: But... that look on your face when I got you your first mitt? *Lorcan Darcy: It's the same face I use when I get underwear for Christmas. "Wow, it's like you read my mind!" It's not so bad. We're both just liars for a good cause. *Molly Williams: Yeah. Like that stupid camping trip. *Lorcan Darcy: I loved that camping trip. *Molly Williams: That's what I meant. So can you forgive me? *Lorcan Darcy: Sure. But first, when we get home, take a shower. Molly smiles. *Lorcan Darcy: What's going on after i was... *Molly Williams: Well i had a job which you may know. Your half-sister is bisexual and just got the biggest, bloodiest period of all time! Here's the picture of it! Molly shows Lorcan the picture. *Lorcan Darcy: Ah sweet! You feel alright? *Molly Williams: Yeah. And before you showed up, I was in my office meeting about plan b until i really gotta go to the toilet. *Lorcan Darcy: How? *Molly Williams: Something i ate. Hey, i'm gonna be finishing work later so how about you go to the lake and i'll see you at home. *Lorcan Darcy: Sure, just, hold it. *Molly Williams: Okay. Here's my phone number and i'll call you. Molly give him her phone number in case. Testing new Powers At the lake, Lorcan's throwing stones and discovers that the river levitate. He discovered that it's his hands. His original powers are coming back. He smiles and testing his powers. His phone rings and it's Molly. *Molly Williams: Hey Cillian. *Lorcan Darcy: What is it mom? *Molly Williams: I'm in the abandoned public restroom in the middle of nowhere on my way home to use the toilet but there's no toilet paper, so i'm asking you to get me some at the store and you must follow the tracking device to see where i am. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Lorcan's Flight Return Lorcan went to the store to buy toilet paper and decided to track her to where she is. He decided to leave town to follow the tracking device. But then, Lorcan's flight has returned. *Lorcan Darcy: My flight returned! That means... Some of my old powers are back! Lorcan flies out of town and sees the public restroom out of nowhere. He follows the tracking device and sees Molly's in one of the stalls. *Molly Williams: Oh thanks. Lorcan throws her one toilet paper. He turns around in nervous. *Molly Williams: Cillian, it's okay, i'm just wiping my butt after my emergency. I just can't hold it. *Lorcan Darcy: Don't worry. Returning Home Lorcan and Molly returned home, Lorcan haven't seen his hometown in like six months. Everyone sees him and happy that he's safe. He sees a girl who he broke up with before he disappeared *Jenny: Cillian, there you are! We've been looking all over for you. We were worried about you. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, but uh, who are you? *Jenny: Cillian, you silly boy! You're acting like you're pretending that you don't remember me. *Lorcan Darcy: No, it's true, i have no idea who you really are. *Jenny: Come on baby. It's me, Jenny. You're ex-girlfriend. *Lorcan Darcy: Huh? My ex-girlfriend? *Jenny: Well, your girlfriend who determed to get back together with you. *Lorcan Darcy: Bullshite! First i broke up with you because i think yer a huge jerkface and now you want to get back together? You need a new boyfriend and don't ever dare come to me. So leave me alone! Lorcan walked into his house. *Molly Williams: Okay. Ready? *Lorcan Darcy: Trust me. Molly opened the door. *Molly Williams: I can't believe you've disobeyed me! You know i get sick after last night! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh well then you're a pain in my arse! *Molly Williams: That's it! You're grounded for a month! Go upstairs to your room! *Lorcan Darcy: Fine! *Molly Williams: And I mean it! Molly gave him a wink as she's been a good liar. In the halls, Lorcan look around to find his bedroom. He accidentally walked into an bedroom and sees a little two twin kids sleeping. He discovered that they're just like him. *Lorcan Darcy: It's them... They look like me... He sneakly walked out of the room and goes to his room. His room is punk. with video games and movies. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow... So this is mine... Lorcan sees an vent that connects to the kitchen. He took a peep and sees Molly gonna have a talk to his father, Mike who's sitting on the couch. *Molly Williams: Mike, i need to talk to you about something. Your obsession with your revenge on Cillian is getting unheathly. *Mike Darcy: Molly, please. I don't have obsession. *Molly Williams: You never stop trying to find the way to torture... *Mike Darcy: Hold it! It's revenge for ruin a suprise party. Of course the business keeps me busy. *Molly Williams: Your work is running the business. Things are going just fine with just a bear. That's all. *Mike Darcy: Hey, it's my business, i do the best i pleased. Creating work characters can be beneficial for marketing. *Molly Williams: You know what, Mike? That's it. You think that it's succeed but it's not, He's survived that portal that made him lose his memories. He can't remember everything in his childhood. You have two choices, It's kill him, or talk to him. *Mike Darcy: Okay... Just give me time to think about it. *Molly Williams: Fine. But i want you to apologies to him. He's just my poor little boy, maybe i should tell him about his birth. *Mike Darcy: No way. Battling the Superhero Girls Lorcan walked downtown to take some air. He sees the unknown explosion coming from the river, he decided to fly to get to see what's going on. He arrived and sees the Super Hero Girls are fighting the Power Rangers. Wonder Woman is battling the Rangers and so close to win the fight but then, He decided to man up. *Lorcan Darcy: All right, you super-freaks -- just hold it! The Girls sees him and shocked. *Harley Quinn: Who is that? *Wonder Woman: He looks so familiar. *Lorcan Darcy: You don't remember me, Wondie? *Wonder Woman: No, it's Lorcan! *Batgirl: Lorcan?! But he's dead. *Lorcan Darcy: Ha! That body has hits the road, doesn't exist no more. This is my true form, I am Cillian Darcy! Your nemesis! It is time for a little payback! Lorcan starts a fight by holding up a kryptonite, he walks towards Supergirl. *Supergirl: Lorcan! Don't! Get that away from me! Lorcan throws the kryptonite at Supergirl to weak her. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan, why?! *Lorcan Darcy: It's revenge for killing me. Now this is payback. Lorcan fights the entire super hero girls, He used his powers to fight back. Wonder Woman's shocked that his powers came back. She tries to attack him but then he uses his telekinesis to stop her. He temporary torture her and won the fight. *Wonder Woman: W...Why...? *Lorcan Darcy: You turned me into a monster. Alexander didn't kill me, i killed me to order to go back so now... this is your punishment. Lorcan absorb the Super Hero Girls powers as punishment and left them injured. He flies away back home to continue what he has started. ---- In the meeting at Washington, The Cult called New Founding Fathers of America are watching the news. A Man named Michael Warrens is the leader of New Founding Fathers of America. *Michael Warrens: Tell me about, Molly Williams. *Oliver Williams: That senator is my little sister who has a kind-heart. Mother of that punk, Cillian Darcy. *Michael Warrens: Well i think it's time. *NFFA Member: Time for what? *Michael Warrens: Gentlemen, It is time to do something about that Senator. ---- Lorcan's punching a boxing bag in his bedroom. Molly walked into his bedroom. *Molly Williams: Cillian are you okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, mom. I was just... you know. *Molly Williams: I see what's your problem now. You're afraid. *Lorcan Darcy: But Mom, Everyone hates me after what i've done. I've stole the church money, i killed someone, and also shoplifting. *Molly Williams: You had a bad life. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom, i just killed myself to travel through dimensions after Snake release the demons, which it's to renew my life in one of them. But then now i'm back, i lost all of my powers, all of them, and my armor is gone. No powers, No armor, No anything. *Molly Williams: Cillian, it's okay. Hey, i'm going to work in the morning so tomorrow, So get some sleep, you have school in the morning. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. *Molly Williams: It's kinda sucks. Your temporary vacation is over. First Day of School Lorcan arrived at school, he was nervous on his first day back to school. He was scared that everyone will outcast him. He goes to history class late. *History Teacher: Cillian Darcy. Welcome back, where were you? *Lorcan Darcy: I... killed myself because... the demons. *History Teacher: Ah yes. I heard about that. Well... Today lesson is about Jules Verne. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh yeah. I read one novel written by him. I *History Teacher: Okay, what is it? *Lorcan Darcy: Around the World in 80 Days. *History Teacher: And How does it end? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. I dropped the book in the ocean while i was sailing around the world last month. *History Teacher: Okay. Well take your seat. Lorcan takes his seat and look outside of the window. He felt sad and blame himself. And sometime he fell asleep and dreams about the fall in the clock tower incident. In the flashback, Lorcan falls from the clock tower to the death portal, Ellie tries to catch him, Lorcan smiles at Ellie until she smiles back and let him get sucked into the death portal. '' *''Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! Everyone's shocked that Lorcan got sucked into a death portal. *''Lilly Darcy: NO!!!'' Lorcan wakes up from his nightmare. *Lorcan Darcy: NO!!! Everyone turns around to Lorcan. *History Teacher: Lorcan, are you okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, it's just my nightmare. The bell ring, Lorcan run out of class and feel his fear. He felt scared. When he gets to his locker, The Principal walked to him. *Principal Simms: Hello Cillian. May i talk to you in my office? In the principal office, Lorcan sees Mike waiting for him. *Mike Darcy: Son. There's something i need to tell you. It's bad news. *Lorcan Darcy: What is it, Dad? Am i adopted? *Mike Darcy: No. You're not adopted. Listen, your mother... The New Founding Fathers of America... it's too hard for me. *Principal Simms: You're mother is kidnapped by The New Founding Fathers of America. *Lorcan Darcy: What? But... where? *Principal Simms: Washington D.C, that's the place where they took her. *Lorcan Darcy: Great. Now i have a one bad life. First i've lost all of my powers, everyone hates me and now This! I have a one bad day. *Mike Darcy: Guess what, There's only one way to save your mother. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? What is it? *Mike Darcy: You have to return the Cube of Dimensions to the Eighth Dimension. You can able to get your powers back, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: You know who i am? *Mike Darcy: Yeah. I know you lost your powers. You have a demon-bat armor and saved my life from your former best friend. *Lorcan Darcy: Dad. You sure i could do it? *Mike Darcy: Yes. Go to your room when we get home and set the co-orindates to the eighth dimension to prepare to travel so you can regain your memories. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. I will. Lorcan was scared that he has to go to the eighth dimension to return the cube of dimensions to order to regain his powers and save his mother as the episode ends with a cliffhanger.